


Ceasefire

by TheWhiteLily



Series: Artemis Fowl Drabbles [4]
Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-10
Updated: 2006-03-10
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: He smiled, as though they had parted friends, but it didn't reach his eyes.





	Ceasefire

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting

He smiled, as though they had parted friends, but it didn't reach his eyes.

They had come to negotiate a treaty.

At last.

She had been chosen because she, of all fairies, knew to what depths of treachery the Humans' chosen representative could sink. Perhaps she, more than any other, could be prepared.

Her eyes widened as she saw his bodyguard.

The other's eyes were warm and shiny with unshed tears. They were edged with familiar glitter.

It was probably a manipulation, at least on his part.

But in that moment, the cold, war-torn world somehow seemed a little warmer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's clear enough. Whenever I tried to make it more so, it seemed to lose something. Anyway, the idea is that Juliet is Artemis' bodyguard as he and Holly negotiate an end to a long-term war between fairies and humans. More Jolliet for a friend who ships it. :)


End file.
